Revision Techniques
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yuugi is revising for his exams; but a certain spirit requires attention. Pure YxY shonen-ai fluff.


**I am so sorry for not updating/reviewing for a while. My excuse? I have a new computer! But it took ages to get it internet-capable again, so I've been deprived. And now I'm ill. **

**This is just a short, silly little fluffy one-shot, thought up while I was revising and bored. Enjoy!**

* * *

****

**_-Revision Techniques-_**

Yuugi sat curled up on the sofa with a biology textbook in his hands. Rain pattered delicately against the window and though it was late spring in was quite cold. He shivered involuntary as the front door opened and dripping Yami entered the living room.

Shaking his hair onto the carpet he was awarded a glare from his hikari, who then went back to his studying. Confused, Yami walked up to him. His aibou had never denied him attention before…

"Yuugi, what are you doing? Can I help?"

"Its revision and no."

The smaller went back to his book and it was clear the conversation was over. Yami frowned and exited the room, he was aware that the teen had some really important exams coming up. A-levels or something like that. But he couldn't understand why that meant Yuugi had to read every single moment of the day like he had been doing. Jou wasn't reading, in fact he had just been down the arcade with him and Honda.

Yami shrugged and shed his soaked jacket. He hung it on the back of a chair and decided to make Yuugi something to drink. He would appreciate that, right? And then maybe he would stop studying for a while and pay him some attention!

Yami smiled and set about making a warm drink for his hikari. He chose coffee, he was aware that it contained a substance named 'caffeine' that made you more awake and alert, and Yuugi did look a little tired.

Problem.

There were several different kinds of coffee. Some were little beans while others were powders and some were in little sachets. Yami restrained himself from banging his head against the wall and picked up a bag of deep brown powder. He opened it up and caught the scent of coffee.

"Mmmm…"

He stood there for a few minutes inhaling the aroma, and finally decided to actually make the drink. _Afterwards_ he would smell the coffee more.

Being a spirit from Ancient Egypt he wasn't too familiar with the language on the packet, in fact he couldn't read any of it at all. The only Japanese word he recognised in writing was 'Yuugi' meaning game, and 'hikari' meaning light. He had taken it upon himself to learn these words and was pretty damned proud of himself.

Having watched Yuugi's mother in the early hours of the morning desperately trying to operate the coffee machine, he had a vague idea of what to do. Granted the poor woman had been half asleep and not really sure herself; but he got the general idea.

He poured coffee and water into the correct sections, added a filter paper and sat down ready to watch it brew.

**5 minutes later**

Yami finally realised that he hadn't turned the coffee pot on. After rectifying this, the process became a lot more productive.

**5 minutes later**

Yami was sitting on a chair, staring intently at the brown liquid seeping through into the clear pot below. It smelt right, and looked right. Smiling smugly he chalked up another point for himself on his mental scoreboard of him vs Bakura and things they could do with modern day appliances.

So far the scores were very low; in fact Bakura was in minus numbers.

Retrieving two cups, one light blue with a pair of angel wings and a halo on the side, the other was black with bat wings and devil horn motif. They were a Christmas present from Anzu on the year Yami had gotten his own body, and the year they had told her about their relationship. Surprisingly she had taken the news very well, and was now one of their closet friends.

Yami shook his head and realised that he had done _something_ wrong. The liquid was supposed to be a light creamy brown, but it was virtually black. Something was wrong…milk! Yami sighed in relief and went to the 'cooling-machine-of-doom' or its English translation of 'fridge'.

He stood well back as he tentatively opened the door…

"GAH!"

Shielding his eyes from the unnecessarily bright light emitted from the fridge he quickly searched for the milk. Finally reaching his Holy Grail he poured a little into each cup and stirred. Finally, the desired results! Two steaming cups of coffee, and they weren't even radioactive or anything! This was a major step forwards for Yami.

After a little debating he decided that he should replace the milk; no matter how much he hated that cold machine Yuugi would not be pleased if he didn't replace the milk. And the whole point of this was to make Yuugi happy not mad, in the hopes that he would pay attention to him.

He picked up the cups and entered the living room. Yuugi was exactly how he had left him, except now he had a chemistry book instead of a biology one. Again the small boy shivered due to the draught brought in from the kitchen.

"Coffee, Yuugi!"

Eyes wide Yuugi turned around, his large eyes scanned Yami feverishly checking for injuries. Finding none his eyes went to the kitchen door.

"I didn't _hear_ the fire alarm…"

"No, I did it right, this time! I didn't get hurt, the kitchen didn't get hurt, the fr-i-dg-e didn't get hurt."

"Well, thanks Yami."

Yuugi smiled and took the offered cup, he took a hesitant sip then realised that the drink was actually alright. Yami had made something that wasn't going to poison him! Yuugi leaped up and hugged his koi, who smiled realising he was about to get attention.

"Thanks Yami, I really appreciate it."

And then he went back to the chemistry book. Yami felt tears in his eyes as Yuugi sat turning the page every so often and drinking the coffee. But not even looking at Yami.

Growling, Yami went back into the kitchen. Obviously coffee wasn't working, maybe if he made Yuugi something to eat? His mind wandered back to the last time he had attempted to cook something, all that he remembered was the flames, the fire engines and the ambulance…

Maybe not.

Yami walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom, and realised that their CD player was on pause. This was one of the only devices he knew how to work, so he pressed play. The Rasmus started up; track 4 which was the favourite for both of them.

Suddenly a new plan formed in his mind, whether his manga days were coming back to haunt him, or he had just been hanging around Bakura too long he didn't know. But if being helpful wasn't working, maybe being _un_helpful would…

Yuugi was bored.

No, beyond bored. The words on the pages just seemed to be melting together, and his brain was refusing to absorb anymore information. He was hungry, too. And he wanted Yami to make him another cup of coffee.

Yami. He had been a little unfair to the dark spirit; it wasn't Yami's fault he had so many exams to revise for. And he had been ignoring him a little. He decided that later he would make it up to him, after he finished this section.

**I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows for my time**

Yuugi stopped reading; the walls were shaking due to the loud music blasting from upstairs. His mind instantly went to Yami, and had a feeling this was his punishment for ignoring a Yami.

**I've been searching, I've been living, for tomorrows all my life**

He set the book down, and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Sure enough Yami was lying on their double bed reading a manga and singing along rather loudly to the lyrics. Badly.

"Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher…AHH!"

Yuugi jumped onto him, probably creasing the manga but he didn't really care. He laughed at the look on Yami's face as it turned from surprise to mock-anger.

"Oh, it's _you_." Yami said as he turned the CD off.

"Yes, the poor person from downstairs who is _trying_ to _study_ for an _important_ exam, but _can't_ because some attention deprived spirit wants me to come play with them."

Yami stared at his hikari, and then bowed his head.

"Sorry, but I'm bored."

"Well, go find Bakura or something then, why must you inflict your boredom on _me_?"

"Maybe I can help you study?"

"Yami, you can't do puppy-dog eyes. That's a hikari thing."

"Oh. Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Whining is just pathetic."

So Yami did the next thing that came to his mind; he leapt at Yuugi and attached himself round Yuugi's waist in a tight hug. Smiling up sweetly, Yuugi finally relented.

"So, what first? All you've been doing is reading, and I can't exactly help with that."

"You could make more coffee, and get some cookies, then we'll work out how you can help."

Yami smiled as the two of them went into the kitchen. Yami made coffee while his hikari searched for cookies. They ended up brushing past each other several times by 'accident'.

"Yami, problem. The cookies are on the top shelf up there."

Yuugi pointed up at the cupboard, where on the top shelf the last packet of cookies lay. Yami hugged his short little hikari, and then picked him up by the waist. Yuugi giggled as he reached for the packet, loving being in Yami's arms.

They finally made their way into the living room, and placed the snack down on the table.

"So, what job can I do? I can't read and I know nothing about chemistry…"

"Sit."

Confused, Yami sat down on the sofa. Yuugi then sat down too. On top of him. They got comfy with Yuugi laying on Yami. The hikari picked up his book and carried on reading while Yami played with his hair.

The smaller snuggled down into his Yami's warmth, and as the evening wore on Yami reached over the sofa for a blanket and covered them both up, wrapping himself further around his light.

Yuugi was beginning to tire of reading, and turned the page lazily, leaning into his Yami's caresses. A slip of paper fell into his lap. Blinking, Yuugi picked it up; the writing was not his own, his was neat and small. This was fairly large and pretty untidy, but not Jou's.

It was a strange message too, there was only two words; hikari Yuugi. Turning his eyes to Yami, said spirit was smiling brightly.

"Did you write this? I thought you couldn't-"

"I learnt those words; I thought they might come in useful."

Yuugi felt his eyes shining; Yami could be really romantic at times; even if the two words made no sense what so ever together like that. He hugged his darker half, and Yami beamed, realising that he was finally getting some attention.

"I'm bored of revising now; I think I've done enough."

Yami pulled him closer, and took in the sweet scent of his aibou.

"You'll do fine, you're _my_ hikari."

"And you're _my_ Yami." They laughed slightly as Yami held him closer, rubbing his back lightly. "Thanks for helping me revise today."

"No problem. Revising can be quite fun, actually."

"When it's with you, yeah. Make me another coffee?"

"I think you're becoming addicted to that stuff aibou."

"Please?" Amethyst eyes turned on Yami, and he felt his defences weakening.

"Okay, but you're helping."

Yuugi smiled brightly as he jumped onto Yami's back and was carried through.

"Of course!"

**_-Owari-_**

**Please review.**

* * *

_-Written: __12th May 2004___

_-Latest edition: __19th May 2004___

_-Dagger_


End file.
